


Walk You Home

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: For a blind date, it had gone surprisingly well.
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Walk You Home

Colin smiles softly at Y/N as she takes another sip of her wine. He hadn’t expected to actually like the person he had been set up with for a blind date, but he couldn’t see how anyone wouldn’t like her. She was smart, caring, and she couldn’t seem to say a single bad word about anyone.

“We should probably go, I think they’re closing in thirty minutes.” She says with a frown.

He nods, check having already been paid, the two just wanting to finish their conversation.

The two busy themselves with pulling on their coats and pushing in their chairs. Waving a quick goodbye to their waiter, they escape the restaurant into the cold New York air.

“Should I get you a cab?” He asks, already stepping onto the curb.

“No, I live a few blocks from here. I’ll walk.”

“Let me walk you home.” Before she might protest, he continues. “I’ll feel much better if I can walk you home.”

She holds her hand out to him, “alright, Colin. You can walk me home.”


End file.
